Just the Way You Are
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Harry is using Hermione but he's too embarrassed of her to be open about their relationship. She finally decides she deserves better and knows just who better is when an old friend visits Hogwarts. Enjoy always yours Serene Cullen


Just The Way You Are

A kiss, a touch, a hug, a stolen glance these are the things Harry Potter allowed me to do only in secret. Yes even hugs now a days were too PDA for him. As I walked past a broom cupboard with books in hand I was unexpectedly pulled inside. The door was quickly shut and I was in his arms. "Hermione," Harry whispered happily into my hair. "I missed holding you."

"You could always just tell people that you like me and then the gaps wouldn't be as big."

"Oh Mione you know I can't do that," he whined "then people would talk and stare and I hate that."

"Who cares Harry," I said relishing in his touch and scent. "I don't care if they talk and stare, let them. As long as I'm with you it doesn't bother me."

He ghosted his hand down my sides and rubbed them sensually. "Oh Mione it's just not that easy."

He took a piece of my hair in his hand "have you ever thought of dying your hair Mione?"

"No," I said pulling it from his finger and pushing it behind my ear "I like it."

"It's alright it'd just look better dyed I think."

I sighed in aggravation but returned the kiss he gave me. About ten minutes later after thoroughly snogging Harry sent me out first. I sighed I should have known not to expect him to walk with me, that'd just be scandalous. I walked up to the common room and Ginny came running towards me "Hermione have you seen Harry, he's supposed to pick me up for a date about now?"

I stared at her dumbstruck "no," I whispered "I haven't." Without giving a reason I walked back out of the portrait hole and straight back to the fourth floor where I had just been with Harry. "Harry Potter," I yelled seeing him walk away.

He turned around surprised "Hermione? What's up?"

"So I'm good enough for a shag just not a date hm?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're taking Ginny out!"

His face paled "Hermione I-"

"Don't even try Harry!" I screeched and stormed off tears in my eyes.

I didn't know where I was walking until I found myself at the front of Dumbledore's office statue. I found myself pacing and crying and ranting. "That low life!" I screeched throwing my hands in the air "that good for nothing git!"

"My ears are burning," Draco Malfoy, headboy, said to me.

"I'm not talking about you!" I said spinning on him tears flying from my eyes.

"Her-mio-ninny," the voice came from beside him.

"Mione!" that voice was Harry's. I heard hurried footsteps running towards me.

My face flared red and I violently snatched my wand from my waist belt. I rounded on him and pointed it at his neck. "Do not call me that!" I yelled.

"Come on Mione I'm sure we can work it out."

"I don't sit around as an easy shag Harry Potter. I don't care what you've done or what scar is on your forehead no one treats me like that! If I'm not good enough to date you can just forget about making out!"

"Mione you know it's not like that."

"Oh it is exactly like that!" I screeched.

Harry's eyes drifted to an amused Draco and the person he had been escorting around. "Mione why don't we go talk somewhere else?"

"No!" I yelled snatching my hand away as he tried to pull me off.

"If Her-mio-ninny does not vant to go vith you dan vou vill not be taking her." A rough voice said as a muscular arm snaked around my waist.

I looked up and saw someone I hadn't expected to ever see again "Viktor!" I said happily.

"Da," he acknowledges eyes, in a piercing glare, not leaving Harry. "Vou vill be going now," he told Harry sternly.

"Mione," Harry whispered.

"Go," I told him eyes hurt "you'll be late for your date with Ginny."

Harry left looking dejected. I turned and hugged Viktor "I can't believe you're here. Thank you by the way. What are you doing here?"

Viktor smiled down at me and stroked a piece of hair behind my ear. "I am visiting in place of my old headmaster. How long has it been vy Her-mio-ninny?"

"Two years," I whispered enchanted.

"Vou look even more veautiful dan vy memories recall," I blushed crimson and looked down.

"That's all nice and all but Viktor the headmaster is waiting," Draco said pointing a thumb back towards the statue that led to Dumbledore's office.

"I vill see vou later Her-mio-ninny?"

"Ya for sure," I said smiling lightly.

Draco led Viktor into the office and I rushed off to the library. I summoned a small mirror instantly and rushed off to the cosmetic section of spell books. I grabbed three from the shelf and threw them open on a back table. I found a spell to straighten my hair and quickly applied it. I lifted the mirror to look at my newly straightened hair and approved of the result. I stuck a small tab on the page and flipped to different hair spells. I tired red, black, blonde, blue, green, anything I could think of. I finally decided that blonde looked best. I applied the spell and again looked in the mirror, I tabbed the page again and continued. I found an eye spell next and decided blue would look best with the hair color I had chosen. I tabbed the page for baby blue eyes and again set my mirror down. Next I flipped through a book of clothes and found a nice tube top short blue dress. I spelled it on and looked down, now only my shoes were out of place. I charmed on some white platforms and charmed on a silver choker and some silver bracelets.

I quickly checked the books out, our librarian giving me an odd look as I walked out. I bit my lip nervously as I walked through the corridors holding my normal bag. I walked to Dumbledore's office and sat outside. After about five minutes I heard the voice of Malfoy and Viktor answered him.

As they walked down the stairs Draco's eyes landed on me and bulged out of his eye sockets. "Damn Granger," he said and even had the nerve to wink.

"Vhere is Her-mio-ninny?" Viktor asked.

Draco pointed to where I now stood smiling at Viktor. A look of confusion and disgust crossed his face as he shook his head and walked away. I stared after him confused "I think you look good Granger," Draco said smacking my ass as he walked by.

I squeaked in embarrassment and jumped forward a little. I knotted my eyebrows in confusion and ran after the two. "Viktor," I said as I nearly tripped on my platforms.

"Vhat?" he turned angrily to look at me. I nearly ran into him.

"Where are you going?"

"Avay I vas planning on staying longer but I don't vant to now."

"But why not?" I asked.

"I had dought vou vere different Her-mio-ninny. I dought dat vou did not care about my fame and title."

"I don't care about that Viktor," I said earnestly.

"Dan vhy all of dis?" he asked gesturing to my new look.

"Because I wasn't pretty the other way," I said looking down blushing.

"Vou vere beautiful Her-mio-ninny," he said lifting my chin up. "Vou vere beautiful just da vay you vere vy luff. Is all of dis spells?"

I nodded and he waved his wand, my hair returned to its slightly curled brown state. My eyes returned to a deep chocolate. My dress extended and turned into the jeans I had been wearing. My jacket and t-shirt reappeared and the jewelry and platforms vanished.

"Dis is da beautiful girl I remember seeing two years ago," he said caressing my hair softly.

"But I look hideous like this."

"Vho told do dat vy Her-mio-ninny?" I tried to look down again and tears sprung to my eyes "vas it dat low life?" I knew who he was talking about and I nodded. "I vill kill him," he said aggressively. He pulled me into his arms. "Her-mio-ninny vou are da most beautiful voman I haff ever seen. Let no vne tell vou vou are not beautiful, because vou are." He bent his head down and kissed me softly.

I threw my arms around his neck and cried into his chest. He kissed the top of my head softly.

During Christmas break I took the train back to platform nine and three quarters. I walked out with Ron and the twins, Ron quickly left to find Harry and Ginny but the twins stayed with me. I looked around "do you?" George started.

"See him?" Fred finished.

"No I don't," I said a little upset. "Do you think he changed his mind about me staying with him?"

Fred and George walked around with me a little bit searching for him. "Pardon?" a man tapped my shoulder I turned to see a chafer. "Hermione Granger?"

"Yes," I said.

"Mr. Krum sent me for you," he pointed to his sign. The sign read 'the most beautiful girl in the world.'

My mouth opened slightly and tears came to my eyes. "Are, are you sure this is for me?"

He turned the sign and on it was a picture of me. "He told me also to have you bring two of your best friends. He does not care about the gender."

"You two wanna come?" I asked Fred and George.

"Sure as heck, we'll go find ma and ask."

I saw them approach their mother and ask. She talked animatedly and finally nodded giving each boy a hug and kiss. She then turned to me and smiled and waved, I waved back smiling widely at her. Fred and George returned to my side both relieved when another man took all of our trunks for us.

"Here we are," the chafer said pointing to a long black limo. My eyes widened as I stared at it.

"Krum sure knows how to woo a lady," Fred said elbowing George

"For sure we should get some tips while we're staying with him."

We all got into the limo and a huge TV was at the other side with the paused version of Viktor's face on the screen. I sat between the twins and when we started to move the video began playing.

"Her-mio-ninny," he began "I am so very sorry dat I could not pick vou up from da station as I said I vould. I do hope dat vou can forgive me. Also I hope vou like da limo, vy coach said vou vould. I vill try and be at da hotel ven vou arrive vith vour two friends. I hope vou all vill not be upset but I have a game in two days and ve vill have to stay for it. Of course vou vill all be attending as vy special guests. See vou soon vy Her-mio-ninny." The message cut off and I smiled at it sweetly. In my hands I clutched the sign the chafer had summoned me with.

"We get to go see a quidditch game as Viktor Krum's guests!" Fred and George were yelling.

While the twins talked on and on about the upcoming game we were going to see I had moved to the long seat and was lying down. I eventually fell asleep.

"Her-mio-ninny," a voice and soft hand shaking me woke me. I blinked a few times and found myself lying in a very large bed. I sat up and saw Viktor sitting in front of me. He smiled sweetly at me "I am sorry to haff to vake vou vy Her-mio-ninny, but ve are leaving for dinner soon."

I got up and stretched "ok, thanks Viktor." I saw him staring at me smiling "what?"

"Vou're hair looks beautiful right now."

I quickly sent my hands to it to try and smooth it "no it's all messy and gross. Um how did I get here? I fell asleep in the limo."

"Fred carried vou in," he said taking my hands in his. "I like it," he said smiling.

I blushed and pulled away to get ready. "Honestly," he said softly "I vouldn't change a thing." I turned back to him and smiled softly and hugged him. And so I walked into the dinner looking ridiculous with messy uncombed hair, no make-up, and a messed up slept in shirt and jeans. But Viktor held my hand and the smile on his face was contagious.


End file.
